End of an Era
by The Pootamis
Summary: A life long rivalry had to come to an end. Here and now with only one leaving this forest alive. An true end of an era.


Sweat dripping down from her forehead to the soft sand below beneath her feet. This humid air that flows freely through the atmosphere sending a massive wave of heat striking against everything it touches.

The aftermath of an intense rain storm from the night prior. Such crazy greek weather she has labeled it as.

Weather that has described her emotions perfectly of late. Emotions that keep changing with every passing second ever since two nights prior.

A night she would never forget. Never forget the night an old rival had emerged from the shadows. A rival that had been thought of to have perished long ago due to her absence.

But she had not. She had not but instead was lurking in the shadows just waiting to strike. Just waiting for the moment to emerge out from her hiding place to unleash a plan.

This sick plan. A plan that had been created long ago due to simple jealousy. Jealousy of who she is. Jealousy of the powers she possess.

This jealousy that has quickly turned into a bitter rivalry between two amazons. The princess of all amazons and one that had been casted away.

A rivalry that has on more than one occasion caused them to face off in some intense battles. But never like this.

Never for what was at stake right now. Revenge. Plain and simple. To settle and old score once and for all with only one emerging alive from this.

A situation one thought she would never find herself in. But it happened. It happened thanks to an unexpecting attack.

An attack that had taken place three short days ago. An attack against her husband. Her life partner. An attack neither saw coming that left him in a critical state.

A state that in which has improved greatly by the day but an attack that wouldn't go unignored. Wouldn't go unpunished for the crimes committed.

The crimes against her. The crimes against her husband. Crimes where she would serve as the judge,jury,and executioner of the evening.

Such a mindset a long dark haired woman has as she slowly stalks her way off the sandy shores of once her home and into the dark amazon forest where she knew she would find her.

Her greatest foe. Her greatest rival. Cheetah. Once amazon now creature. A cat like creature that couldn't be taken lightly.

This creature that she can feel all around her as she slowly makes her way through the dark forest with her hands close to her sides at ready in case she is in need of retrieving any of her prized possessions from her belt.

A woman known throughout the world. An truly amazing woman. Just many of the titles she has received throughout the years.

The daughter and future queen of all amazons. Princess Diana Prince. Oh the list goes on and on. The name she was known more for is the very same alter ego costume she now wears.

A woman that represents justice. A woman that represents honor. A woman known as Wonder Woman.

One of the founding members of The Justice League and known wife to the famous Batman. This heroine that just stalks through this dark forest with her eyes darting in all directions looking for even the slightest of movement.

Looking for even the slightest sign of her foe as she adventures deeper and deeper into the unknown. Adventures deeper feeling as though she was getting closer.

As though at any moment this final battle between would start. A battle that she was more than prepared for.

More than prepared to final stop the last of her foe's schemes once and for all. Only time would tell if she had made the right decision.

A foe that suddenly she swears to hear letting out a low growl coming from her right causing her to come to a sudden halt in an open area of the forest.

This growl that suddenly comes echoing to her right causing her to listen in closely for the sounds true origins.

Looking for the true source of where this sound is coming from and she had a good idea where it was coming from.

The trees. The trees the tower over her from all around. Trees that she can hear rumbling of leaves turning as a creature leaps from one to the other.

A sound that makes her slowly dip her hand down to graze the handle of her trusty sword from her belt.

" The outsider has finally arrived."

Slowly retrieving her sword from her belt causing a noticeable shine to be directed from the end of the sword down towards the ground.

" What's this? Hmmm….very interesting."

Darting her eyes upward taking a quick glance through the trees as she finds she finds what she swore to be a glimpse of an orange tail disappearing into a nearby tree narrowing her eyes upward very slowly without looking away Wonder Woman ascends high up into the air.

" I can smell the anger on you."

Without a second thought suddenly lunging forward Wonder Woman delivers a vicious slash through the leaves of the tree feeling herself hitting nothing but the soft textures of the leaves that just explode into pieces upon impact as she soars through the tree finding no trace of orange anywhere inside.

" I can smell the rage burning deep inside of you."

Coming to a sudden halt knowing exactly the tactic that her foe is trying to use on her closing her eyes taking a deep breath in an attempt to rain in her anger slowly Wonder Woman opens her eyes before she kneels down resting on a nearby branch as she looks through the leaves for any sign of her foe in the other trees lurking around her.

" I can smell your mate on you."

And that was the trigger. A soft spot despite her best efforts makes her anger skyrocket as an image comes back into her mind.

The image that has been burned into her mind for the past three nights. An image she will never forget.

Never forget how she had found her husband laying on the cold pavement in an dark alleyway with vicious claw marks across his back completely ripping away at his skin.

This scene that made her automatically know who had caused this. Who had attacked her husband in broad daylight when he was defenseless to stop this onslaught.

A foe that she would do everything in her power to make sure her husband was avenged. A husband that had been brought back to The Batcave to receive immediate medical attention by all those there.

Combined efforts that resulted in his life being saved and for him to be resting somewhat peacefully in their bedroom bed with two members of The Bat Family staying inside of the mansion on guard.

But she couldn't think about him right now. He was safe. He is in safe hands and she had a job to do. A job that would leave her hands coated in blood but a job that needed to be done thanks to the old ways.

The ancient ways of the amazons that have gone back centuries. Old ways that had been brought back since their union.

And she would execute one of the ways. The right for a trial of combat against all those that would dare bring harm to her or her mate.

Bring harm to her husband and her family. A family that is slowly starting to grow deep inside of her every single day.

News that she would share with him shortly but first an old score needed to be settled. First this rivalry needed to be settled once and for all.

An statement that makes her senses get even greater as she zones out every single sound in the dark forest just listening for a single sound.

Listening for the sound of claws scraping up against branches. Listening for the low growls escaping this cat creature's mouth.

This sound that suddenly she hears causing her to bolt from her spot as though she was shot out of an cannon through the air and into another tree before she collides with orange spearing Cheetah viciously in the chest.

So viciously that she can hear a rib breaking from the sudden impact as her momentum takes them soaring through the air before she collides the cat creature's back hard into another tree causing the whole entire tree to shake.

Shake so viciously as a scream of pain escapes her foes lips before without any delay grabbing a firm hold of the creature's fur instantly Wonder Woman sends a vicious headbutt that lands clean against Cheetah's face rocking her head back.

Rocking her head back before with a surge of strength as though she was nothing more than a paper weight she sends Cheetah soaring through the air into another tree back first and watches with a bit of satisfaction her foe descend quickly down towards the ground.

Descend down quickly until to much of her disappointment her foe turns and lands down on the ground on her feet in a kneeling position and growls up angrily towards her.

A growl that makes her stare angrily down towards her foe before suddenly she charges forward as Cheetah leaps high up into the air with her claws drawn.

This sudden charge of speed that with a twirl she nearly avoids being scratched with her foes claws sending a vicious sword strike of her own that just clangs off of the creature's claws.

Snapping around finding Cheetah landing on the ground and quickly turning back to look towards her without any delay Wonder Woman charges back towards her with the end of her sword pointing down towards her foe

This end of the sword that quickly vanishes with lighting fast speed in a quick swinging motion right when Cheetah leaps back up towards her with her claws drawn before a stream of red splurts out once the two forces collides.

A stream of blood that shoots out like a faucet from a stump that used to be Cheetah's right arm when Wonder Woman's sword comes crashing down cutting straight through the bone separating the creature's arm from the rest of its body.

Such a vicious slash that causes Cheetah to howl out in nothing but pain as the creature crashes down to its knees clutching the stump that used to be her right arm.

A vicious streak that didn't come without a cost. A slash. A simple long slash that had grazed Wonder Wonder's left shoulder down almost to her left breast.

Such a slash that has caused a small trail of blood to trickle down her bare skin to her breast plate causing her anger to get even greater as she notices the small trail.

This anger that causes her eyes to snap back up down towards Cheetah before as though her body is reacting on its own instantly she feels herself soaring back through the air at high speed with the end of her sword pointing down towards her foe.

An end of a blade that suddenly goes piercing through her foe's chest right when she sees her snapping her eyes up to look at her with nothing but pain and shock riddled across her face.

Shock that she can see deepening as she pushes the sword deeper into her chest causing her to feel a splatter of blood escape the vixen's mouth and land down onto her breast plate.

" You made a grave mistake Barbara."

Twisting the sword deeper into Cheetah's chest as she hears the creatures whimpering in pain slowly Wonder Woman's facial features harden.

" You went after the man that i love and for that your crimes can never be forgiven."

In a sudden move retracting her sword as she hears Cheetah screaming out in pain that just echoes through the forest placing the sword back into its rightful place rising up to her feet slowly Wonder Woman moves to stand behind her as her hand comes to retrieve her lasso from her belt.

Her famous lasso that shines so brightly through the dark forest. This lasso that she ties an end to her right hand before in a sudden motion she wraps around a good portion of the lasso around Cheetah's neck from behind and lunges back with all of her might as she drives a leg firmly into the middle of her foe's back.

This foe that she just listens to gasping for breath as she tries to reach back with her remaining paw in a desperate attempt to break free of the hold.

Such freedom that would not come on this day before with one more tug a sickening snap echoes through the forest.

* * *

Quietly opening up the bedroom door that just barely lets out a squeak letting the only occupant of the room knowing of a sudden presence finding her charge resting peacefully on their bedroom bed where she had left him silently closing the door behind herself slowly making sure to watch her step Diana makes her way over towards the bed.

Makes her way over smiling slightly as she sees the almost peaceful look across her husband's face. This man that she has loved for so long. Has always felt so safe in his arms.

A strange feeling. Especially for an amazon but it was true. She has never felt safer in his arms. Arms that she wants nothing more than to wrap around her now as she silently removes her clothing leaving her as bare as the first day she was born and slowly settles down underneath the covers and lays her head gently down on his untouched shoulder.

This sudden gesture that earns her an even more sudden gesture of his own as his right arm comes to wrap around her waist.

A gesture that makes her tilt her head slightly to face him finding his eyes upon her. These eyes that she could just stare at for hours before her hand comes up to rest on his cheek causing them to close.

" Hey."

Watching the smallest of smiles coming across his face as she feels one of her own forming across her face gently Diana rubs her thumb across his cheek.

" I have some news for you. Some exciting news. Wonderful news."

Earning his full attention as she smiles brightly at him gently taking his hand within her own very gently Diana places Bruce's hand down onto her bare stomach threading her fingers on top of his own.

" I have a child growing deep inside of me. Our child. Our beautiful little girl."

Suddenly as she sees the most beautiful smile that she has ever seen coming across his face returning the smile closing the distance between them gently Diana places her lips on Bruce's own.


End file.
